The present invention relates to a picture reading apparatus and, more particulary, to a color-picture analyzing apparatus suitable for a color facsimile machine, color copying machine, and color scanner.
Conventionally, a color-picture reading apparatus is provided in a color facsimile machine, color copying machine, and color scanner for analyzing the color-picture breaking it down into a red component, green component, or a blue component by optically scanning the color-picture, so that it is electrically converted and outputted. To analyze the red, green, or blue components from an original color-picture, and various types of filters are presented through which reflected radiations from the color-picture are passed to pick-up picture information for a specific wavelength zone.
Some conventional blue fluorescent lamps can respond quickly and have a short afterglow time while conventional red and green fluorescent lamps inevitably have relativey long afterglow times (several tens of milliseconds). It may, therefore, be difficult to provide a superior reading apparatus for rapidly analyzing a color-picture.